This invention is directed to a system and method for document management. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for selectively sharing one or more secure electronic documents.
Typically, professionals or other users routinely access documents or other data while away from their office environment. These users need to generate or propagate data, such as image data, by printing a document, and then need to distribute or perform other functions on such image data. Access by these users is suitably accomplished via a laptop computer, tablet computer, personal data assistant, cellular telephone and the like. Multifunction peripheral devices, such as printers, facsimile machines, copy machines, and scanners, routinely perform such operations. Document management systems allow a remote user to access his stored documents from a remote location, however such systems do not take into account the limited processing power and storage of portable electronic devices. Thus, a user is not able to download a document from the system and transmit the document as an attachment to an email to a third party user. Furthermore, when the user desires to only submit a hard copy to a third party, limiting access to the electronic version of the document, the user is typically required to print a copy and have the copy delivered. This is time consuming and expensive for the user. Thus, a user is not able to conveniently deliver a document without first printing the document out.
There is a need for a system and method for securely and selectively sharing access to electronic documents.